Raven's List
by Treskttn
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy enters Raven's room to find a little something that shows Beast Boy what Raven is all about? FLUFF! Oneshot. BBxRae.  I'm terrible at writing summaries but review!


**A/n: As u may have noticed, I've been writing plenty of Raven Red-X stories. I actually stopped getting RaexBB ideas :( I'm trying my best though. Oh, and Dante, You may never get that songfic XD the sad part is, you didn't request it, i offered it to you XD**

**Hmmm, I dedicate this to Chico Magnifico, Dante665, and Dude your awesome8.**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans**

* * *

"Raven?" I knock on her door. She didn't come to breakfast today. Even after I made her waffles! I even made Raven her favorite tea! The one time I try to do something nice, of course she doesn't come. Just my luck. How I managed to end up treading on such thin ice with her, is far beond my knowledge. Okay so maybe she doesn't like my jokes, but I only want to hear that laugh of hers, I want to see her beautiful smile. "Raven, don't you want breakfast? I made you tea!" I smile. She doesn't make any noise. I knock on the door again. She should've at least told me to go away.

Then worry hits me and I begin to panic. What if something happened to her? I kick down the door- because stupid Robin put in these stupid locks where you need the code- and I walk in. Still as creepy as I remember. She needs to redecorate.

"Uh, hehe, Rae?" I walk in. Her bed is made, her room is pretty clean and organized. There's a desk to the left, a pen is laid on some paper. I walk over and glance at it, maybe it leaves a clue to where she is? I lean down and check it. But, something stands out to me, my name. What could she possibly be writing about me? It's not like it's a diary or a journal, it's a piece of loose-leaf paper.

"Yea, I'll have to thank him for the tea later," I hear Raven's monotone drift from the hall. I quickly shove the papers into my pants as she approaches. Her face flashes with anger at first, but she corrects it and puts on her usual expressionless face. "What are you doing in my room?" she asks through clenched teeth.

My face turns red and I scratch the back of my neck, "Hehe. Uh, I was just, looking for you?"

She sighed, "OUT."

I nod, "Right. Sorry." I quickly scurry out and as I'm heading down the hall, almost approaching my room, she calls me, "Beast Boy!"

I turn around, "Yeah, Rae?"

"Thanks for the tea," She says, and if I wasn't paying close attention, I may not of noticed her smile. It was quick, and it disappeared in an instant.

I grinned, "No problem, Rae. Anytime." She turned and went back into her room and I did the same.

I got into my room and pulled out the papers almost immediately.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Things I Love About Beast Boy**_

_**20. He makes me smile/laugh. He's so thoughtful.**_

_**19. His animal instincts. Because claws aren't always that bad ;)**_

_**18. His eyes. Because he has the deepest eyes of green that I could gaze into for hours.**_

_**17. 'The Beast' because not everyone can be good all the time ;)**_

_**16. HOT. Because that's never a bad thing.**_

_**15. OK. Let's face it. He's drop dead sexy.**_

_**14. 'The look'. Because not even I can resist the face.**_

_**13. He's sweet. Because he always looks out for others.**_

_**12. He doesn't judge anyone.**_

_**11. Open minded. Because he'll try new things.**_

_**10. His pointy ears. Because, yes, they **_**are**_** cute and, yes, I **_**do**_** digg them.**_

_**9. His sense of humor. Okay, sometimes he does have his moments.**_

_**8. He understands and is there for me. **_

_**7. His adorable grin that makes my heart melt.**_

_**6. Those unusually large canines that stick out of his heart-melting grin.**_

_**5. He's a vegetarian. Because it **_**is**_** sensitive and it **_**is**_** cute.**_

_**4. His love for animals. Same reason as #5.**_

_**3. He's smart and opinionated. Because I love to talk to him.**_

_**2. He's optimistic. In times of doubt, someone has to look on the Brightside.**_

* * *

Then 1 was missing, the bottom of the paper was torn off. Okay, so I'm still in shock. All I have to say is: SHE DOES DIGG MY EARS! And she thinks I'm funny and smart! Raven likes me? Wow, that's just… wow. I mean she's always putting me down, always ignoring me. I've liked her for a long while now, actually, I love her. What could possibly be number one? Maybe she wrote it on the next page? I hold my breath as I slide the current paper under the next one. My heart drops when I read the title.

* * *

_**Things I Hate About Beast Boy.**_

_**8. He's too hyper. Because he never sits down.**_

_**7. He's stubborn. Because so am I.**_

_**6. He's smart, but he hides it. Because he should be proud.**_

_**5. The fact that he can't stay quiet for two minutes.**_

_**4. The fact that my other list is longer.**_

_**3. The fact that I'll never be able to tell him how I feel.**_

_**2. The fact that he'll never like me.**_

_**1. The fact that I'm deeply in love with him.**_

_**

* * *

**_My jaw dropped open. Ok, so number 1... Definitely my favorite. I can't believe she wrote this! Though, maybe somebody else wrote it? No it was in her room! But… if she knows I took this, she will kill me. So how do I tell her? An idea hits me as I sit at my desk and take out a pen…

**

* * *

Raven POV**

I sit on the roof, chanting my mantra and trying to understand what Beast Boy was doing in my room. What could he possibly be doing in my room? I mean, he even kicked the door down! What could possibly be so important? Though, he made me tea, which was sweet. He is kind of cute. I will kill him if he goes into my room again. It's like a love hate thing we have. I think. I love him, but I also love to hate him. Would that be love hate? Whatever, doesn't matter. He'll never like me that way. Though he sure does love my room. What was he- Oh no. Oh crap. Oh shit. Oh fuck. What if he found my list?

I teleport to my room and rush to my desk, relieve settling in me when I see my two lists. I pick them up, intending to hide them. I'm not sure why I wrote them in the first place but- these aren't my lists? I read the title and my eyebrows knit together.

* * *

**Things I Love About Raven.**

**20. Her cooking. Best. Pancakes. EVER.**

**19. She can be violent. 'Cuz she'll whoop my ass into gear.**

**18. She's laid back. 'Cuz someone has to be.**

**17. The way she pulls that hood over her face to hide her beautiful features.**

**16. That little clump of hair that falls out from behind her ear.**

**15. Her beautiful eyes. 'Cuz they are the prettiest shade of purple.**

**14. Her marble skin and silky hair. 'Cuz I just wanna hold her in my arms and run my fingers through her hair.**

**13. Her sexy body. 'Cuz that's never a bad thing.**

**12. She's gorgeous. **

**11. She's smart.**

**10. She's very emotional.**

**9. Her sense of humor. 'Cuz she **_**is**_** funny.**

**8. Her laugh. 'Cuz it's contagious.**

**7. Her smile. 'Cuz it brightens my day.**

**6. Her past. 'Cuz it made her the person she is today.**

**5. Knowledge. Because she's always right.**

**4. Bravery. 'Cuz she kicks ass.**

**3. Timid. 'Cuz I won't let anything hurt her.**

**2. Happy. 'Cuz I love it when she smiles. (And she looks cute in pink.)**

**1. Love. 'Cuz I'm very deeply in love with her.**

… **2 ½. The fact that she won't be mad at me for going into her room and reading her list.**

**

* * *

**

I reread the list again and again. This has to be some kind of joke. There's no way that he can really… It must be another prank. Then there's this one piece of me that swoons, thinking maybe he does like me. Maybe he does love me just as much as I love him. My heart drops as I remember my other list and I take a look at the next page.

* * *

**Things I Hate About Raven.**

**4. The fact that she's the closest to perfect anyone has ever been. 'Cuz she's in my book, she is perfect. That's why there are only four things on this list.**

**3. She always putting herself down, when really, she's the most amazing, beautiful, smartest, sexiest, nicest, spunkiest, sassiest, funniest, most loving girl to have ever graced my life.**

**2. The fact that she won't give me a chance.**

**1. The fact that I'm deeply in love with her.**

**

* * *

**I smile to myself. I can't believe it. Beast Boy loves me? I've never felt soo warm and tingly. It kinda makes me wanna throw up… but in a good way. I reach into my trashcan and hold the piece of crumpled paper in my hand, keeping a tight grip on it. I take a deep breath and make my way to Beast Boy's room.

**

* * *

Beast Boy POV**

I sit in my room. I feel great actually. Raven's amazing and I can't believe she likes me! I wonder what number 1 was on her list. I still can't believe she likes me! What will she think of my list? What if her list was like just there to trick me if I break into her room? Then I hear a knock at the door. I swipe my mind of all thoughts and get up, opening the door.

Raven stands in front of me, beautiful pale skin, petite frame… Her face is hidden by her hood as she awkwardly holds out a piece of crumpled paper to me. I take it from her hand and read the contents out loud.

"_**1. I'm deeply in love with him." **_I smile and scan over it quietly once more. I look up at Raven to see but the shadow of her hood. I swiftly knock off her hood and cup her cheek in my hand. She blushes and reaches for her hood again. I catch her hand and lace her fingers through mine. She just watches me.

I lean in and press my lips against hers. She seems taken aback by the kiss but she kisses me anyways. She parts her lips a bit and I snake my tongue into her mouth, tracing the pattern on the roof of her mouth. I feel her smile into the kiss. I reluctantly pull back and gaze into her eyes.

"I love you, Rae."

She smiles that rare but beautiful smile, "I love you too."


End file.
